WORST 24 Hours of My Life
by ValeurStories
Summary: Hikaru has 24 hours to do the  dreadful  dare that he have been given by his brother. Kaoru have threatened by moving out of their shared bedroom if Hikaru can't do it  gasp , but there is also a reward if he CAN do it.  YAOI: BoyXBoy - twincest
1. Dare Me

**Chapter 1 - Dare Me**

A lightning flash lit up the Hitachiin mansion. The soft drumming of summer rain hit the window of the room of the young twins who lived in the great house. The drops made straight patterns down the smooth glass, while the wind whined pitifully outside.

While this storm raged, the twin sat cozily in their bed wearing only pajamas-bottoms and bare chests. Kaoru cuddled closer to his brother on the bed as they watched the lightning zigzag down outside. His head where on Hikaru's shoulder, resting into the round shape of his neck. The twin's hair mixed into each other slightly, and it was almost impossible to tell what strand of hair fit with what twin.

"Kaoru," Hikaru purred, the younger twin was immediately alerted by his tone of voice. "Let's give each other dares again."

"Aw, Hika, not that again, I couldn't walk_ in a month_," the last part Kaoru whispered under his breath, making Hikaru smirk victoriously. The oldest twin leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Please, please. Sweet sweet brother, pleeeease," Hikaru begged and started nipping on Kaoru's earlobe. The youngest twin closed his eyes for a second, letting out a sigh. But then he put his palm flat against Hikaru's face and pushed him away.

"No! I'm not doing it," he said flatly, his hand was still resting on Hikaru's face. Hikaru stuck his tongue out and licked the palm of his hand. "EW! Hikaru! That's disgusting!"

Hikaru broke out in laughter and rolled on his back, while Kaoru wiped the saliva off on the side of his bed. "You immature little brat!" Kaoru cursed and pouted.

Hikaru stopped laughing, a playful smirk now playing on his lips. "Oh, Kao. We both know that I can be _very_ mature, huh?" He started crawling toward Kaoru with a smug smile on.

"Quit it, I'm not in the mood-"

"Let me get you in the mood," Hikaru purred and wrapped his arms around his brother again. He placed a light kiss on his lips, Kaoru allowed it, but when his brother started to deepen the kiss Kaoru pulled away again.

"I said, I'm not-"

"Don't be so boring," Hikaru smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'm the oldest, and mom and dad is not home, so I'm in charge." Hikaru winked and leaned forward for another kiss, but Kaoru pressed a finger to his lips.

"You wanted to play dares, right?" Kaoru said, a smile stretching across his face.

"What are you plotting, little brother," Hikaru teased. Kaoru pouted by the "little brother", but shook it off and continued.

"If I win, you can do whatever you please with me, and I promise to be 100% willing," Kaoru said, already lighting a fire in Hikaru's eyes – and pants.

"And if _you_ win?" Hikaru questioned and leaned a little closer so their noses almost touched.

"If I win…" Kaoru said and thought about it for a second, then his eyes sparkled and he smirked evilly. "If I win, we have to get separate rooms."

"WHAT!" Hikaru spat, stunned, and pulled away like he had just burned himself.

"Or else, you won't get _any_ in the near future," Kaoru shrugged, not able to hide a tiny smile. "Choose your weapon?" he added dramatically. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're not playing fair," he pouted.

"Pervert."

"Cheater."  
>"Molester.<p>

"Cockblocker!"

The last one made them both suppress a laugh and Kaoru cuddled into his brother's arms.

"So?"

"So, what?" Hikaru murmured and hugged his brother tighter, resting his head on top of Kaoru's. Kaoru could feel his breath hit his hair and it gave him chills, but the idea of playing with his brother was almost thrilling him more. He had always been the uke, now he would get a little come-back.

"Are you up for the dare?"

"…"

"Come on!"

"What is the dare?"

"No way, you have to agree first!"

"N- … you promise to do whatever I want?"

"I told you already," Kaoru sighed and felt his brother's arms tighten around him.

"Anything?" Hikaru purred, his lust-voice back in place.

"Hikaru, you're such a dirty pervert, but yeah, anything."

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No!" Hikaru spat.

Kaoru broke out in a laugh and hit Hikaru on the arm - since that was the only part he could reach. Hikaru groaned in annoyance.

"It's not funny, I don't want to sleep without you; you're like my organic teddy-bear," Hikaru murmured into Kaoru's hair, making him laugh even harder.

"You don't have sex with your teddy-bear… well… maybe you could-"

"Thank you, Kaoru! I don't need that picture in my head!" Hikaru said loudly.

"Come on, Hikaru. It's just a little dare, where's the pervert in you?" Kaoru teased and leaned back into his brother's bare chest. He knew what would work. He tilted his head backwards and looked up at Hikaru with his most seductive uke-eyes and purred. "Please, brother, I want you to touch me. I feel so empty."

"Don't do that, or I'll have to rape you," Hikaru said, it sounded like a tease to most people, but Kaoru knew from experience that he spoke the truth, so he just sighed and went back to the old position.

"Fine, be that way," Kaoru mumbled, crossing his arms over the chest. "I'll just sleep on the couch downstairs!"

But before he could move, Hikaru almost choked him in a hug.

"I promise to do it, on one condition," Hikaru whispered and traced his lip across Kaoru's ear, letting his breathings caress softly. "You can't sleep anywhere except this bed, unless I lose."

"Okay, deal!" Kaoru said and turned around in Hikaru's arms. He held his right hand out, facing Hikaru. "Shake on it."

His brother hesitated, but then took his hand. After that he shifted a little, his eyes filled with the urge to win.

"What's the dare?" he asked quietly. Kaoru smirked.

"You can't touch me for 24 hours."

And so, the game began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review to let the dare begin. ^_O**

**C/N: **

**"Well, you don't have to do that," Hikaru murmured quietly. "You could also... you know... not let the dare begin." **

**"Hikaru, you're such a wuss!" Kaoru teased with a smile playing on his lips. **

**"I'll rape you!" Hikaru spat and lifted a threatening finger. **

**"Ah-ah-ah, no touching allowed****, remember?" Kaoru reminded with a smirk.**

**"I hate these dares!" **

**"You suggested it at the beginning!" Kaoru grinned and scrolled to the top of the story. "Look! It's your second line in the story!" **

**"I still hate this..."**

**"You can still win..." **

**"..." *lustful thought* **

**"EW! Stop that!" Kaoru spat and hit Hikaru on the shoulder. "Let's just start the dare, you pervert!" **

**Are you with Kaoru? Then leave a review. : D**


	2. Tease Me

**Chapter 2 - Tease Me**

Hikaru was awake at the break of dawn. He squeezed his pillow into his chest, trying to replace his brother's body, which he normally hugged in the morning. His brother was so close, he could hear his breathings, hell, he could smell his cologne, but he couldn't touch him.

He had been dared not to, and he wasn't going to give up _this_ early. He heard his brother yawn and stretch – just that made him bite his lip in temptation. God, this was not beginning well.

"Ah, Hikaru? Are you awake?" Kaoru whispered with a drowsy voice, Hikaru hurried to shut his eyes. His brother couldn't see his face anyway because of the pillow, but he did it anyway.

When Kaoru didn't get an answer he took it as a, no.

He yawned once more and Hikaru felt his weight shift as he left the bed. He listened to the steps he took across the floor and squeezed the pillow closer.

'_Come on, Hikaru, you can do this, think of your reward,_' he pep-talked himself. But why did he want to touch Kaoru much more today than any other day? God, that kid didn't even have to try. Just say "you can't have me," and all Hikaru would want was he.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice suddenly called across the room and he froze. "Hikaru! You have to get ready for school." Hikaru groaned into his pillow, pretending that he just had woken up.

"I-I think I'm sick today," he said, but the pillow muffled his words.

"What?" Kaoru asked and he heard him walk toward him. Oh, for Christ sake, don't go near me you stupid tempting idiot.

"What did you say?" his identical twin asked again.

Hikaru huffed and lifted his head from the pillow.

"I said-" he stopped when Kaoru's face was only inches from his own. The oldest twin, with flying bed-head pressed his lips tightly together. Kaoru's lips widened in a smug smirk. Oh, how Hikaru would love to kiss that smug expression, just to see if it tasted differently.

"Lost your tongue?" Kaoru purred, knowing very well that he was way too close.

"Shut up," Hikaru murmured, letting himself get a last lustful glance at his brother, before he hurried to move further into the bed. "I'm not going to school, I feel… sick."

"No way, you're not getting away that easy," Kaoru said, walking with determined steps toward the closet and grabbed some clothes.

"I'll go if you'll dress me," Hikaru purred, but was rewarded with all the clothes thrown in his face.

"Funny. Now, get dressed. I'm getting some breakfast downstairs." Kaoru announced with another yawn and started walking out the door. Hikaru huffed annoyed, but did as he was told.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to tell Tamaki that we can't host today?" Hikaru asked as the twins sat in the car on the way to school – scratch that – in their <em>limousine<em> to school. Hikaru was sitting at the far end to the right, almost pressing his cheek against the window.

"Who says we're not going to host?" Kaoru said casually and put a grape in his mouth. Of course he did it as slowly and teasingly as he could, making Hikaru's eyes deepen slightly.

"What do you mean? We can't do our act if we can't touch each other," Hikaru protested, making frustrated hand movements.

"We'll be fine," Kaoru stated and gave him a small smirk. "I have something planned."

"But the script says-"

"Forget the script, it's weird anyway," Kaoru rolled his eyes and put another grape in his mouth.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"Then what?"

"You'll see, just follow my lead."

"Kaoru," Hikaru stretched his name dramatically. He knew his twin was going to give him hell today. Did he want to move out of his room so badly? … … Well, it didn't matter, because he was _not_ moving out.

The car parked in front of the school and Kaoru opened the door quickly, not giving Hikaru the least hint about their act today. Hikaru feared the worst. Kaoru was getting in_ soooo_ much trouble when all this was over. He would make sure of that.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" a group of girls called when they stepped out of the car. Immediately Hikaru changed his irritated expression with his host-mask. Kaoru didn't even have to try; he smiled from ear to ear already.

"Hallo girls," Kaoru greeted them. They half-runned toward the twins and Hikaru mentally tried to remember all their names in case it became necessary.

"You seem in a good mood today, Kaoru," One of the girls stated.

"Yeah, I can just feel that this is going to be an interesting day," he said, looking at Hikaru from the corner of his eyes. In a quick moment Hikaru forgot his mask and made a face at his provoking brother. Of course, it didn't take the girls less than a second to spot and point out.

"What is happening between you two?" Another girl asked, wrapping her hand together. Hikaru hurried to put his smile back on.

"Oh, nothing, we just-"

"We'll tell you in the host club later," Kaoru finished, making Hikaru stand with his mouth open for a second.

"U-um, we are?" Hikaru spat.

"Of course we are," Kaoru smiled, winking at his brother. Hikaru narrowed his eyes slightly, but Kaoru had already started walking. The girls rapidly following him with their questions. Hikaru stood back for a moment, watching his brother walking with all the girls, laughing and using his best host-voice.

Then he realized something. He had never watched his brother go that far without turning around to hurry him up. Kaoru would always turn and search for him the moment he left his side. This was… weird. Lonely.

Kaoru didn't look back.

The bell echoed in the air and Hikaru came back to reality. He silently slugged after his brother and the small crowd of girls, remembering to keep a safe distance.

Kaoru continued to ignore Hikaru throughout classes. Not just the I'm-not-talking-to-you kind of way, but the you-don't-exist-to-me kind of way. It was driving him mad, he wanted Kaoru more than he had ever wanted him before.

Not that he would ever tell Kaoru that.

In their last class he was done with it. Math was boring anyway, so he just swiped out his phone and started texting under the table. He knew the buttons like the back of his hands and soon the vibrator went off in his twin's pocket.

Hikaru watched while his twin, who only sat a few meters away from him, opened his phone and scanned the words quickly. They were lucky their were sitting in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>To <em>Kaoru<em>**** –**** From _Hika_**

**Y are you ignoring me? That wasn't part of the deal…**

* * *

><p>Kaoru didn't even move a muscle as he texted back. His poker face was almost scary. Hikaru had pulled his phone out before he had even received the message.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To <em>Hikaru<em> – From _Kao_**

**I'm not. I'm just making ur job easier, for now. So you haven't snapped before we get to the club.**

* * *

><p><strong>To <em>Kaoru<em> – From _Hika_**

**I won't snap. I have a bet/dare to win… and what is it U have planned anyway?**

* * *

><p><strong>To <em>Hikaru<em> – From _Kao_**

**I won't tell. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>To <em>Kaoru<em> – From _Hika_**

**I'm going 2 make U sorry later.**

* * *

><p><strong>To <em>Hikaru<em> – From _Kao_**

**Uuuh, scary…**

* * *

><p>Hikaru huffed and put his phone back in the pocket. Kaoru was such an idiot – trying to be cute…and sexy… no! He couldn't let him win like this. He had something planned for the host club, Hikaru didn't know what it was, but it was going to be bad.<p>

Suddenly his phone vibrated again. He pulled it out and looked at the screen.

A crimson red started to spread in his cheeks and he had to hide the phone quickly before he would start steaming. He would definitely get insane if this continued much longer.

That was when the bell rung, announcing the end of classes – and the start of the host club. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor echoed around Hikaru, but he waited until they were all gone.

Kaoru was always slow to get out, he was always the last one, and so Hikaru had gotten the habit of waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Kaoru asked when he had finally packed his things.

"I'm coming in a second," Hikaru murmured back. Kaoru threw his bag over his shoulder and gave his twin a skeptical look.

"You're not going to run away, are you?" he checked, but Hikaru hurried to shake his head. His brother lifted an eyebrow, but then shrugged and ran off.

When the classroom was totally empty, Hikaru willingly let the blush spread, not able to suppress it anymore. He groaned annoyed and pulled his phone out. When he opened the last text from Kaoru was still on the screen:

**To _Hikaru_ – From _Kao_**

**Maybe I want you to win this. Maybe I want you just as bad… maybe even right now. **

Hikaru closed his phone again and let out a pained whine. He was playing dirty! This was not fair! That cheater! Hikaru used all his self-control to get himself together, before he started to gather his things together.

Finally building the courage to step into the third music room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry to cut it off like this, but I really wanted to update something for U guys. : D

**C/N: **

**"You better tell me what's awaiting me in that room," Hikaru demanded with crossed arms. **

**"I'm not telling you," Kaoru sing-songed, mimicking his crossed arms. "You'll have to find out yourself." **

**"I hate you..."**

**"You love me." **

**Please review to find out what happens in the music room. ^_^**

**And! Tell me if you want it more lemon-ish in future chapters. ^_O **


	3. Love Me

**WARNING! LEMOOOOOOON! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Love Me<strong>

**Hikaru POV**

I was going to die.

I was going to die, and then I would come back from the grave and hunt my brother for the rest of his life. And then, when he died I would kill him as a ghost… yeah, I would do that

Confused?

Well, let me just say that Kaoru and me (me faking a smile and his completely real) sat in a couch and was about to host our costumers. I don't know if Kaoru had planned this, but today's theme was black suits… you might think, why is that so bad? Its just suits, right? He could have chosen something much sexier to torture me with, right?

EH-EH! Wrong!

Kaoru knew I had a weakness for him in a suit, since last time we had been to a wedding and I had… *cough cough* taken him to the bathroom. That had been our first time with clothes on – well, except pants.

And now, here we were. Kaoru looking like my dream, but untouchable. Jerk.

"Hikaru, you look a little uncomfortable," one of the girls said, immediately making all the other girls turn to me in curiosity. Kaoru gave me a smug side-glance, but I ignored him. I was about to give some smooth line, but suddenly Kaoru spoke.

"Hikaru and I are not that friendly with each other right now," Kaoru whispered, my head swung around, and so did all the other girls. I was stunned to see how quickly Kaoru had changed his expression from 'smug smile' to 'cute sadness'.

"Oh no!" One of the girls exclaimed. I furrowed my brows, what was this boy thinking?

"What happened?" another girl spat.

"Well," he mumbled and pretended like the memory hurt him badly. "We got in a fight, because of something really stupid and now… and now, Hikaru won't even touch me."

I gaped. That dirty … little… _sadistic_ CHEATER!

I barely got my face together before the girls had turned with their loud protests. But as trained as I was I figured out how to pick it up.

"It's all your fault, I just… can't look you in the eyes right now," I whispered, closing my eyes in fake pain. The girls went completely quiet. "Just give me a little time to get over this, I promise that I'll listen to you tomorrow."

"But Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, with a slightly childish edge to it. "You haven't touched me at all today, I feel so lonely."

I took a moment to swallow those words, because of two reasons:

1) That was exactly how I had felt all day, and it felt weird that they were twisted like that, and

2) Kaoru looked so damn cute when he said that, that he should be thrown across the tables in that lovely suit right this minuet.

"Oh, Kaoru," I whispered, putting on a small smile (hey, he should still remember who he's dealing with here). "If it really means so much to you, I'll touch you, all you want, after school." I gave him a small smile and winked.

That stunned the youngest twin truly and he went quiet for a moment. I leaned toward him, taking in the smell of his hair and cologne before I breathed lightly next to his ear – making sure not to touch him though.

"Later, I'll touch you, I'll do _everything_ to you," I purred, making Kaoru shiver slightly.

A squeal sounded from the girls among us, when their hosts got back in character. Kaoru was stunned for a second, but then he remembered the situation and smirked slightly at me before he put on his innocent face.

"Touch me, Hikaru, right now," he begged quietly, making me hiss in a breath and hurry to pull away again. Cute bastard. The girls let out a disappointed sigh. I huffed and put on a teasing smirk.

"Impatient brother," I laughed.

"Don't tease me Hikaru," Kaoru whimpered and tilted his face cutely. I had to look away. I felt a spreading heat fill my cheeks, and it shocked me limitless. I was always the one that made Kaoru blush not the other way around.

I hurried to discreetly cover my mouth with a hand, pretending to hold down a laugh, but really hiding my flushing cheeks.

"You're cute when you're flustered," I then said after a moment of recovery, finally gathered my self-control. I turned toward Kaoru, with a grin plastered back on. "I look forward to exactly 8 hours from now," I purred, making Kaoru narrow his eyes in irritation.

**Kaoru POV**

This was harder than I had thought; I thought Hikaru would have lost by now.

I had the black suit, the begging eyes, and the fan girls that almost pushed us together in anger. Fine! If he wanted it that way. I could make him fall begging to his knees.

"Brother, please, I want you so much," I whispered, making my eyes half-lidded and my mouth slightly opened. If the girls hadn't already fainted, they did now.

Hikaru stared hungrily at me his eyes filled with lust, and I just looked back with innocent eyes. I didn't truly hate to have sex with my brother, or sleep in the same room as him. Not at all, but this was too damn funny. Besides I had always been a competion-kind-of-person, just like my brother

**NO POV**

That was when the oldest Hitachiin twin realized that something bad was starting to … happen. He stood up so quickly that Kaoru widened his eyes in surprise.

"I need to use the bathroom," Hikaru suddenly said, "I'll be right back girls." He gave them a kind smile before he half-runned by the tables, heading for the door. He tried to walk as calmly as he could, but it was so hard. No, I mean – it was _literally_ hard.

He bit his lip and walked awkwardly out of the door. Running when he was out of the room. Good grief, that Kaoru was impossible. He was making this a living hell for Hikaru. He had felt the blood run to his member and knew he had to escape quickly.

The picture of Kaoru's begging eyes came back in his head, and with that _damn_ cute suit too. No! He couldn't think of that. Argh, too late, the bulge in his pants had already grown. Peachy.

Was he really going to…

Did he really have to…

Masturbate at school?

Hikaru sighed deeply, one thing was to have _sex_ at the school, but alone? This was a whole new level of horny, even for him. This was all his brothers fault. He was so dead after school.

The stall wasn't dirty. This was a high-class high school after all, but the feeling of sitting on the school's toilet and _doing it_ was still nasty.

Okay, he was just going to… do it. Oh, god. He had done it many times, but this was his first time in public. He sighed and pulled his pants down. But he didn't even get a chance to start before the door opened.

"Hikaru?" a voice called. Hikaru almost whimpered in pain. It was Kaoru. How much did he have to suffer? "I know you're in here." He said impatiently.

"Go away! I'm at the bathroom. A little privacy I am allowed, you know," Hikaru pouted and crossed his arms – even though Kaoru couldn't see it.

"I noticed what happened in the club," Kaoru said simply. Hikaru was about to ask, "what exactly he noticed", but decided that it would be wiser to shut up. After a moment of silence Kaoru knocked on his door. "Are you really on the toilet?"

"Um… technically," He murmured with a hesitant voice.

"Can you open the door?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I – I don't think that's a good idea," he whispered with a groan. "I don't want to lose the bet."

"Pervert," Kaoru laughed behind the door. Hikaru smiled slightly and curled his legs up under him on the closet toilet. He could hear that his brother had taken a seat on the floor too; only a wall separated them from looking at each other. He sat there for a moment and listened to his brother's breathings, but then _the problem_ in his pants ached and reminded him about the work he hadn't done yet.

"Um, you know," Hikaru whispered after a while.

"Mmm?" Kaoru questioned.

"It really hurt to sit in here with my… hard on," he said truthfully and hoped Kaoru got the hint, but his devilish brother just chuckled outside.

"So, my act worked, I thought I had lost all my sex appeal toward you," Hikaru could almost hear the grin in his voice. He huffed, not likely.

"No, you still have some skills in turning me on, congratulations," Hikaru reassured him with a fake laugh. "Now, I really need to get back, which you do too, so why don't you leave and let me-"

"I wasn't lying you know," Kaoru suddenly said. "In the text, remember?"

_Yeah, he remembered. _Hikaru thought and hissed in a breath, he really needed to get _this_ done. But with that lovely teen in a suit out there, it could be dangerous to get lustful, so he needed to leave first. But he didn't. Jerk!

"Don't worry, I wasn't either. When we get home, I'm touching you as much as I want," he announced and smirked. Yes, that was definitely worth waiting for.

Kaoru didn't answer in a long time and Hikaru almost thought he had left, but then he heard him sigh.

"Kaoru, please leave," Hikaru begged. "Someone might come in, and I _really_ need to relive myself. So, will you kindly, _get out!_"

"I have it too," Kaoru suddenly whispered.

"You have what, Kaoru?" Hikaru suddenly yelled frustrated and hid his head in the hands.

"That…"

"That _what_- oh…" he trailed off when he finally realized what his brother meant. Was Kaoru just as turned on by this situation as he was? He smirked a little, but shook it off. He couldn't lose like this.

"Then, you should leave," Hikaru told him.

"Please…"

"Don't even-"

"Please just do it, Hikaru," he whimpered quietly, it really sounded like it hurt him. Hikaru bit his lip and hid his head in his knees this time. '_Stop it! stop it, Kaoru! _' He thought, almost panicking mentally.

"No." Hikaru exclaimed, final. The word was slightly muffled into his knees, but Kaoru heard it clearly and went quiet. '_Leave! Leave! Leave!_' Hikaru screamed inside his head, almost surprised that Kaoru didn't hear it. Then he suddenly heard his brother chuckle slightly.

_Huh? What? What's funny?_

"I guess I'm not that good at this," he suddenly said, laughing hesitantly. Hikaru lifted his head in disbelief. Mouth gaping.

"What?" He spat and jumped down from the toilet. "All that was an act _too_? You _are_ a cheater!"

"I guess I am, but you are simply too good at this. I bet you'll win," Kaoru mumbled and Hikaru could hear him stand up to leave. "Good job, Hika. I'll be going back now."

"J-just like that?" Hikaru groaned and found himself taking a hold around the lock to the stall.

"Yeah, that was my temptation for today," he said, surprised that he was being stopped. "Why?"

Okay, this was it.

He slammed the door opened and with three long steps he cornered his twin, who could only stumble away in shock.

"F-fuck! Hikaru you scared the shit out of me," he stuttered and kept backing away until his back was pressed against the wall. Hikaru put each hand on each side of his face and scowled down at him.

"C-come on Hikaru," he laughed, still shocked and tried to walk under his arm, but his twin just smacked his palm hard against the wall, so he didn't dare to move past it. Hikaru hadn't touched him yet, but god, how he wanted to.

He looked perfect, especially in that suit, with those frightened eyes. Hikaru narrowed his eyes slightly, his orbs were so filled with lust that it was almost uncontrollable, his erection had started to get painful in his pants too.

"Y-you can't touch me," Kaoru said with a small smile playing on his lips. "You won't risk losing the bet… will you?

The oldest brother grabbed the back of Kaoru's head and tilted his face upward.

The lustful teen snarled annoyed and pressed his lips forcefully against Kaoru's. Kaoru's whole body tensed as he was pressed against the wall, with all the strength Hikaru could put into his lips. The young twin's eyes shut closed and he smirked against Hikaru's lips. The hormonal teen started to open the black jacket of Kaoru's suit, before he unbuttoned the white shirt underneath. He made sure to keep the clothes on, because it made Kaoru look death sexy. He just wanted his chest exposed.

"I love this suit," Hikaru admitted with a smug smile.

"You lost," Kaoru whispered, but Hikaru only invaded his mouth when it was momentarily opened. Kaoru chuckled by his angry hisses and swung his arms around his brother's neck. By the contact something exploded inside Hikaru and with a groan he pressed his whole body against Kaoru.

"Ouch, Hikaru," Kaoru protested and panted a little from the kiss. "You know, I shouldn't even let you do this, you los-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Hikaru hissed and pressed his lips against Kaoru's neck, smirking in victory when Kaoru shuddered. He moved his hands playfully down his body, hearing how his brother's breathings became more quick and gasping when they came closer and closer to the edge of his pants.

"You lost," Kaoru protested. "And you call _me_ a cheater."

"Just relax," Hikaru whispered in his ear. His pants were now so tight that it hurt and he panted heavily into Kaoru's neck. His brother put his palms against his chest and shook his head.

"No way, I'm not doing it on the school bathroom," Kaoru said, determined.

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something playful, but suddenly they heard voices outside the door. Male voices.

"Oh, snap," Kaoru whispered shocked. The twins stood paralyzed for a second, just listening to the voices that came closer and closer to the door.

Think of the scene those people would walk into – two twins, messy hair and in black suits – one with bared chest and the other with his hands all over the other – oh, and did I mention they both were panting and their eyes filled with lust.

Yeah, not a good reputation-keeper.

Hikaru thought quickly. He had ruined the bet for himself, which meant that if he gave Kaoru time to regain self-control he wouldn't get _any_ in a _veeery_ long time. Not going to happen.

Therefore Hikaru quickly grabbed his brother and pulled him into a nearby stall.

"Hika- what the hell?" Kaoru spat and stumbled after him.

Hikaru locked the stall, just as two boys walked inside.

He placed a hand over his brother's mouth and the other one around his waist. Kaoru made a muffled protest, but Hikaru ignored him. He let his mouth travel down his neck, making sure not to bite down and make Kaoru outburst too much.

"Man, that class was hell," one of the boys said outside the door. The sound of them unzipping their pants sounded and Kaoru sighed loudly under Hikaru's hands. Kaoru was not the public-sex type – actually he had said directly, that he would die before he had sex on either a bathroom or in a public building … who knew he was going to experience both today.

"Yeah, are you seeing Jace after school?" the other one asked. Hikaru really couldn't care less about "Jace" right now, all his attention was on his breathless brother. Kaoru's cheeks had flushed red in embarrassment – that's how Hikaru liked it.

"Nah, she's at that host club," he answered.

"We should be at _that host club_ too," Kaoru whimpered under Hikaru's hand, but Hikaru just shushed him lovingly. The boys hadn't seemed to notice, they were too busy talking about their girlfriends spending too much time in the third music room.

Hikaru let his hands travel down (once again) to the edge of Kaoru's pants and pull down. Kaoru groaned quietly and grabbed his hand, but Hikaru distracted him by biting his ear. His poor twin had to use so much self-control not to whimper that it gave Hikaru plenty of time to get his pants around his ankles.

"I hate you," Kaoru mimicked angrily, making Hikaru suppress a chuckle.

Finally they heard the boys zip up their pants and begin to leave. Hikaru let his hands travel even further down and Kaoru exclaimed a gasp when his hands reached his member.

"Stop it! You pervert," Kaoru snapped, but it was half-hearted and Hikaru just kissed him gently on the neck. Kaoru panted a little and closed his eyes in pleasure. Hikaru finally let his hand fall from his mouth, making his exclaim a loud gasp.

"I knew you liked it," Hikaru purred and started stroking his member even more. Kaoru wanted to say some kind of protest, but the electricity that Hikaru brought silenced him. He blushed when he felt himself harden under Hikaru's fingers.

"Oh, god," He hissed out and tilted his head a little to the side in ecstasy when Hikaru's whole hand tightened around him.

"Sorry, Kao, but you can't come yet," Hikaru whispered and removed his hand. Kaoru bit his lip and gasped a little for air.

"W-why not?" he whimpered. He hated himself for being so weak that he just let Hikaru do what he wanted, but his brain was blurry from the pleasure. His heart thundered against his chest and he was sure Hikaru could hear it.

"I want to be inside you," Hikaru purred and Kaoru could hear him unzip his own pants.

"W-what? On the schools bathroom?" Kaoru spat and pulled away when Hikaru had to use his hands. He pressed against the opposite wall and stared at his brother his shock. Both twin's eyes were filled with lust, but Kaoru was much more careful than his brother. He reached down to grab his pants, but Hikaru saw and hurried to reach down and grab his hands.

"Don't even try, Kao," he rolled his eyes and captured his twins lips again. "You need this as much as me." He whispered seductively against his lips, "we both know that you have pulled away from me before, and I know when you mean it. Today you don't mean it."

Kaoru didn't answer.

"Gosh, I love that suit," Hikaru informed him with a grin.

Hikaru knew he had him now. He knew that Kaoru had no chance of escaping, and he didn't really want to either.

Therefore he without warning let one of his fingers slip into Kaoru's ass.

"Oh my god, you're hands are freezing cold!" Kaoru spat and grabbed around Hikaru's shoulders, giving him a blameful look.

"Sorry," Hikaru chuckled. He added a finger and Kaoru shiver. Hikaru didn't know if it was because he was cold or because of pleasure – he hoped for number two. Kaoru hid his face in his shoulder and clenched his teeth.

"Hika-," he whimpered when Hikaru's fingers spread a little too much.

"It's a long time since we have done this, you have become tighter," Hikaru purred into his ear.

"Don't say stuff like that out loud, pervert!" Kaoru exclaimed and tightened his fingers around the fabric of Hikaru's suit.

"You're too sensitive, Kao," Hikaru laughed. Kaoru huffed and buried his head deeper in his brother's shoulder. He didn't tell him, but he loved the smell of his skin. They used the same shampoo, but Hikaru's smell had his own touch to it that couldn't be compared to anything.

Hikaru suddenly turned Kaoru around, and his twin groaned when he was forced away from his protecting shoulder and instead placed against the stalls wall.

Hikaru had pulled his cold fingers out and suddenly they were replaced with something that was definitely _not_ cold.

"Y-you lost the bet, you-" Kaoru couldn't even find a swearword that would fit well.

"What? Cheater?" Hikaru suggested and pressed himself into his brother's warmth. Kaoru gasped in hurt pleasure and panted a little.

"Y-yes!" he exclaimed. "You're such a cheater."

"Who have been cheating all day?" Hikaru laughed and pulled a little out, only to thrust in again. Kaoru breathed out his brother's name out of instinct and blushed heavily.

Hikaru quickened his pushes. He knew were Kaoru's spot where and he made sure to hit it every time he pushed in.

The pattern continued for several minuets of pants and trusts, before the twin's came. They both gasped out in pleasure when their loads spilled over.

Hikaru embraced his brother with a pant from behind. They stood for a second and caught their breath. Then Kaoru made a small "huh" and looked wondering into thin air.

"What?" Hikaru asked breathless.

"I never knew how nice it felt in public…"

* * *

><p>That night Hikaru lay in his bed all alone. His mouth was turned in a frown and he just couldn't place himself in a position that was suitable. He was missing his organic-teddy-bear <em>so<em> badly.

He hugged his pillow like he had done this morning, but it was a poor substitute. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

If he had just waited a little longer he would have been able to cuddle up with his brother AND have wonderful sex. But then again – he thought with a smirk – then he wouldn't have made Kaoru do it on a bathroom, and in a suit.

The memory gave him shivers and he smiled a little in the dark.

Then he heard something. The door opened slowly, making a streak of light fall into the room. He heard running steps across the floor and suddenly a body threw himself at Hikaru with so much force that the oldest twin gasped out in shock.

"Hika!" Kaoru whimpered and his arms tightened around his brother's shoulders.

"K-Kaoru?" Hikaru spat stunned and it took him a minuet to put his arm around him. "What are you doing here?"

"W-well…" Kaoru stuttered and looked up at Hikaru with innocent eyes. "I said that I would get a separate room, but I never said I would sleep there, you know."

A wide smile spread across Hikaru's lips.

"D-don't look at me like that," Kaoru scolded and cuddled into his brother's body. "You still lost. I won! Losing pervert!"

"Somehow, I can live with that now," Hikaru grinned and hugged his brother tightly into his body.

"Hmf, whatever," Kaoru pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you like the lemon? I was really worried about that one. xP

**C/N:**

**"I won the bet!" Kaoru said proudly and pointed at Hikaru victoriously. **

**"Eh? How exactly did you win anything? I still got it like I wanted it," Hikaru said with a shrug. **

**"Um... wait, what?" **

**Please leave a final review. : D And thank you for following so far**

**You guys are awesome. : D**


End file.
